Say you'll be mine
by jwg676
Summary: Naruto and Hinata celebrate Christmas


**Title:** Say you'll be mine

**Rating:** Romance

**Pairing / Characters: **Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto

**Word Count: **710 words

**Warnings: **Nothing

**Summary: **On a beautiful Christmas Even, Hinata and Naruto muse over their feelings for each other

**A/N: **Sob I'm so embarrassed… yes, it is a song from steps. Yes, it's taken from their second album. Yes, I used to listen to them, but in my defence the song is perfect for this story as it was released at Christmas… drops head into hands sob

SAY YOU'LL BE MINE, © STEPS 1999

_Baby I was hypnotized when I looked into your eyes_

_Saw the love I'd been waiting for_

_Couldn't help but fantasize bout a world where you and I _

_Stay together forever more_

_Don't hesitate coz _

_I can't control my feelings_

_Just can't wait_

_Now I know where this is leading_

Hinata had loved Naruto's eyes for as long as she could remember. The bright blue reflected every honest emotion he felt at any given moment, and whenever the world around her was dark and gloomy, one look at those eyes was all it took to bring a little sunshine into her cold life.

Naruto was obsessed with Hinata's silver eyes. White was the color of purity, which to him meant that silver was the color of truth. It never failed to amaze him that whatever was going on in the world, Hinata's eyes saw through the farces people used to cover up their true feelings.

_Baby please, this heart's on the line_

_Don't waste this precious time_

_Say you'll be mine_

_It's not hard to do, just tell me you feel it too_

_Say you'll be mine_

That beautiful Christmas Eve, while out shopping, Hinata had thought of Naruto, all alone in his apartment with no one to celebrate Christmas day with, and she wanted to make sure that he was happy, because her heart ached to see him sad. She loved him, it was only natural that she wanted to see him happy.

Naruto wondered if Hinata was enjoying the snow as he was.

It was odd that his thoughts kept returning to her, particularly since it was Christmas, but he couldn't bear the thought of her celebrating such a festive season in the chilly house of Hyuuga with no one but Neji to talk to.

_It took a spark to start the fire_

_Fan the flames of my desire_

_Turn the light on my destiny_

_And it took me by surprise _

_All the love I felt inside_

_Now I know it was meant to be_

_And step by step_

_I can feel how close we're getting_

_Can't stop yet, coz I know where this is heading_

At the market, Naruto had deliberately gone out of his way to do his shopping. While he bought presents for Tsunade no baachan, ero-sennin, Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei, he was also searching for Hinata, who he was hoping to bump into. Maybe there was a chance, however slight, that she would want to spend Christmas with him. He really hoped she'd like the heart shaped pendant he had gotten for her, even though he wasn't sure why he had bought it.

Hinata put the baby Christmas tree into a box, along with ribbons, stickers, flowers, and whatever else it was that people decorated trees with. She wasn't sure if Naruto had a Christmas tree or not, but she prayed she wouldn't be too embarrassed to tell him why she had bought it. No one wanted to see their loved ones without some Christmas cheer, however slight it was.

_Baby please, this heart's on the line_

_Don't waste this precious time_

_Say you'll be mine_

_It's not hard to do, just tell me you feel it too_

_Baby it's time, say you'll be mine (say you'll be mine)_

They had bumped into each other at the market a little while later.

Hinata had stammered out a greeting, and Naruto had beamed at her, wishing her a happy Christmas Eve. For a moment there had been a silence between them, until Naruto had blurted out an invitation to have lunch with him on Christmas Day.

Hinata had gone various shades of red and purple before accepting, telling him she would bring the dessert.

Slightly shocked at their own audacity, they had gone their separate ways, but neither could resist the glance back at each other. Silently, blue and silver eyes met and vowed to make that Christmas the best one ever.

_Say it, all you gotta do is say it (just say it)_

_You're the one I've been waiting for_

_Say it, all you gotta do is say it (just say it)_

_Baby please, this heart's on the line_

_Don't waste this precious time, say you'll be mine_

_Baby it's time, say you'll be mine…_


End file.
